Temptations
by Franx.Matyroshka
Summary: Hiruma suddenly became a romantic devil after he drunk from the day he remember his family. Mamori can't avoid him when he said some "romantic" words to her. If the cure to back the real 'devil' is to kiss him, will she give him a many times? 'RnR' onegai
1. Chapter 1  How Unusual

_Author's note:_

_- Oyaaa! XD haha. I made it as my third fanfic.. but still.. I am not really that good X'D I have many wrong grammars, so please get rid of it (I dont know XD nyahaha~) By the way, how to get a Beta Reader? :''3 _

_- I made this when I remember one thing about my friend.. I WILL make this a 4-chapter story :'3 (still updating, and finding a Beta)_

_- I think both of them (the leading characters) are a bit OOC ;''3 (still improving).._

_- but hope you like it! :'3 It was impossible when you read it :'3 it just come up on my mind. hehe. :''3 Love lots! - d'ballista_

_- please RnR! :D I will be glad if you have some to improve my fanfics :'3_

_- Now, here's the real welcome! - starring my favorite couple (haha, as usual) in ES21, Hiruma and Mamori~ :''3_

_Summary:_

_- Hiruma suddenly became a romantic devil after he drunk from the day he remember his family. Mamori can't avoid him when he said some "romantic" words to her. If the cure to back the real 'devil' is to kiss him, will she give him a many times? (remember, I will make a 4-chapter story about this XDDD please RnR! :'3)_

**Temptations - Chapter 1 - How Unusual**

Deimon Devil Bats won in the tournament between them and Shinryuuji Naga. It was a great day for them. Everyone had their tears of joy, salutes each and everyone of them. When Doburoku, Hiruma, Musashi, and Mamori was on the bench, they're keep watching on the memorable field - where Christmas Bowl is now approaching them in future, and will face the Oujo White Knights.

Doburoku opened his Sake and walked through the field. _"I'll pray for the continuos success that they bring." _He pour the sake in the field and placed it at his right side. He nodded a bit, and his hands cupped together.

Kurita runs through them and faced Musashi. "Musashi, let's have fun there!" He pointed where the other Deimon Devil Bats members are having fun.

"Very well then." Musashi smiled, then he started walking, and everyone saw him going to their position. They waved at him.

_'Congratulations, Sena, and everyone!' _Mamori kept thinking about their success, _'hope in the future, we will still be friends.'_

Mamori stopped reminiscing when Hiruma's phone rangs. Mamori stared at him, and she saw his reaction when he already know who's calling him. He received the call, and started walking through the opposite side of her.

_'Hello, Youichi I want to say congratulations. I know you can do it in your game with Oujo and for the Christmas Bowl. You don't know how I am really proud of you. Well, your family especially your dad-"_

He cut the conversation, and throw his cellphone in the garbage can beside him, and walked again. No wonder Mamori feels worried about him when she really saw how he throw his phone.

_'Hiruma-kun..'_

_**-franxryuudballistaES21-**_

_'Uwahh! It's already late evening!" _Mamori exclaimed when she glanced at her watch. She was from the party where her friends from the student council facilitators are celebrating their success against the Naga. Because of their team, the school had been popular. She was running through their house. Suddenly she saw a man walking at the dark place. He's like drunk according to his moves and how he walks. when he walk on the road spotlight, she recognize him when she saw his uniform - it was from Deimon High School. Not only the school uniform, she widen her eyes when she saw his spiky hair.

She stopped running, and she walked slowly. But she doesn't know what to do.

_'Hiruma-kun.. is drunk?'_

When she noticed him slipped on the floor while walking, she immediately run and go after him. "Hiruma-kun, are you drunk?" she tapped on his shoulders, but Hiruma avoided her.

When he is trying to stand up, he can't do it. It's like his body was in pinch.

When Mamori saw a bottle of Gin from his packed bag, her conclusion was true - Hiruma is drunk.

"Wait, Hiruma-kun, I'll help you.. Uhhh, where's the road to go to your apartment? Where do you live?" She asked conciously. She really don't know what to do to fetch him at their house or apartment - ah, she dont know everything about him, except from being devil.

_'Tch.' _

When he's still in pain, or his weak body can't move him in single movement, he don't know what to say to her.

"I.. can't go on..damnit." his body was shaking. Until he lose conciousness and fell down when he kneeled down.

"Hiruma-kun!" Mamori shouted. She can't get a help from the residences in that road. It was already 11 at that late evening, sure she was annoying to disturb them. She stood up, and find a way by looking around and to look for a solution. _"Gah! What will I do?"_

_'Damn manager..' _he lose conciousness but his mind was alert.

_'Where's our house? Ah, it was near down on the road. But! My parents are there! what should I do, What should I do? If I will say it was emergency - Gah! it's wrong! He's-'_

"Dreadlocks! Where's the devil?"

The voice that she heard is familiar.

_'Agon-san!'_

_'That damn knucklehead, he is damn looking for me.'_

"Ehh? who's that girl?" Agon noticed her standing, and he is familiar with her too._ "Oh, the manager of Devil Bats." _He grinned, and saw Hiruma's paralyzed body beside her.

"Uhmm. Agon-san?" She asked. She know what Agon meant by what he said. He was looking for Hiruma.

He take his glasses off, and put it in his pocket. "Ehh.. that dreadlock looks drunk. I'll take him off, girl."

When Agon and the company carried him with the helping hands, Agon waved at her.

_'S-shut up, dreadlock.'_

Mamori was still standing at her position, still thinking about Hiruma._ 'Why he's drunk? He never drink like that worst before. Maybe he had a worst problem.' _She shaked her head, noticed what she's thinking. _'Ah, who knows.' _She carried her own bag, and started to walk through their home.

_**-franxryuudballistaES21-**_

_*flashback*_

_"Happy Bithday, our son!" an around of applause from the 6th birthday party of Youichi Rin, Hiruma's younger brother (while Hiruma is already 10 years old). When Rin blows the candlelights when sitting down with Hiruma, he clapped his hands._

_"Onii-san, it's so happy to have like this birthday party. Make sure we're the same, Onii-san!" Rin happily said when their mother sliced a cake and give it to Rin._

_"Tch." is what Hiruma can say. When he noticed his mother going to arrange everything at the kitchen, he shouted, "How about mine, Mom?"_

_"Oh, Hiruma, my son, you can slice it and get your own sliced cake. Mother is busy." He really saw his mother busy, but he can get over when only Rin is given a sliced cake from her._

_"Tch. Only Rin is the best for her!" Hiruma thought angrily. He stood up, sliced a cake and put it in his carried plate._

_-franxryuudballistaflashback-_

_"My son, we will have to buy foods, okay? Just stay here." His mother reminded him. He will stay at their house alone, while Rin will go with his mother. "We will be right back."_

_"Okay, mom." he angrily said, without any clue from his mother._

_His father waved on him, then he go inside the car. They are now already arrived, and he left alone._

_"Have fun at the quiet place, Hiruma." he thought himself. He turn on his PSP, and played his favorite game. He grinned. "well, it is quite fun."_

_-franxryuudballistaflashback-_

_After a minute, Hiruma was still playing with his Portable PlayStation. Until he heard a knock from the door, he turned off his PSP, and go to the door, and looked up on the small hole from the door._

_The man spoke, "Hiruma?" And knocked the door._

_"May I know who is this?" Hiruma asked._

_"I am Youichi Yusake, your father's sibling. Hiruma, I want to talk with you."_

_He finally opened the door to welcome Youichi Yusake. But he didn't talk to him. He tapped on Hiruma's shoulders and kneeled down, and finally talked to him. "Hiruma, I don't know what to say or how should I say this.. but your parents died."_

_Hiruma started crying. He don't know what he will react as a 10 year old boy. "Mommm... Dad!" He tried to escape on Yusake's arm, but he can't. He sniffed, and talked, "How about.. my younger brother?"_

_"Rin was also died. They are all died in car accident." Yusake sadly said. He understand Hiruma's feelings as the part of the Youichi family, especially his parents._

_He was on his room, locked himself, and cried._

_*end of flashback*_

_**-franxryuudballistaES21-**_

"Ohayo, Sena-kun!" Monta waved in Sena while walking through the front of the clubhouse.

"Monta-kun, Ohayo." Sena rapidly said after he fixed the footballs at the box.

Mamori was already beside Sena after she walked. "Its already time, but Hiruma-kun is not here already."

"Ehh? I thought he will be the first comer when he have practice." Monta added. "So strange."

_'Is it because he was drunk yesterday?' _Mamori thought. Even she know what happened yesterday, she can't still believe it.

"Oh yeah, damn pranks, are you all here already?" Hiruma walked through the clubhouse where they are waiting for him.

_"As I said, it's effect of yesterday.' _Mamori smiled slightly after she thought it.

"Its so damn hot here. I dont know what to say this, Ah! I am ready for going with all girls out there." Hiruma grinned, and walked like a model from the fashion shop.

"Hey, Hiruma-kun! We do not have a time to spend like that!" Mamori exclaimed. _'How unusual.'_

"Go out with me, sweet damn manager." He stared at her, "I am ready to give all the paradise and fantasies you are reminiscing before. How is it?" He grinned again. "the roses that blushed away, the butterflies that keep me taught about the path, and oh! I was on great mood today."

"What are you talking about, Hiruma-kun?" She walked through on his front. "Is that you?" _'Eek! I don't know how I will say a single word on him when he said that!'_

He grinned. "It is the real me, oh, they said I am the hottest among the rest. Guess what? I am Hiruma the great - great kisser, and-"

"This is not you!" Mamori exclaimed again. _'This is not Hiruma that always using that words. and why about romantic words? and.. this is the effect when he drunk yesterday?'_

The group of Deimon Devil Bats except Mamori and Hiruma talked each other.

_'This is not Hiruma that we know. How'd come he become a romantic guy, I guess?' _Kurita said unknowingly.

_'Yeah, but how? it was unusual.' _ Sena thought it too.

"Why not me? I am that sweet that explains Sweetest Devilish Quarterback, introducing, Hiruma Youichi! hah! I am that damn popular!"

"Hiruma-kun, stop that!"

"Ah? besides, you," Hiruma cupped her face while she was in front of him, "you may go out with me to entertain once more?"

"Hiruma-kun!" _'jeez why now? why now... how unusual!'_

"I am really interested in-"

Mamori slapped his face. "Hiruma-kun! wake up!"

The other Devil Bats members noticed and overheard the sound of a slap from Hiruma's face and Mamori's hand.

"Oh. That hurt, sweet manager. You are the only one who slapped me so sweet." Hiruma hold his right cheek and rub them lightly. He grinned after he said it.

_"BAKA!" _Mamori exclaimed again._ 'You're so sweet, but it's not that way you changed yourself immediately!' _She smiled, but still, _'how unusual.'_


	2. Chapter 2 Move Along

_(UPDATED NEW DUE TO my headache, I thought the story is not really flowing XD haha, I dont know what term it is, but its still understandable :D NEW NEW NEW!)_

_Author's note:_

_- hohohohoho.. 1:18 a.m. in the morning. finished the chap. 2! geeee! I was really sleepy nah (since we have orientation tomorrow. XD)_

_-The chapter 2 of my fanfic - Temptations... (slowly moved in a slightest of movement in the bed)_

_- And..starring my favorite couple (haha, as usual) in ES21, Hiruma and Mamori~ :''3 still, not good at english and grammars.. please get rid of it XD_

_- And... And.. AH! please RnR! :D hehe.. sankkyu! :'3 (BANG! *zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz) last one.. err... hope you like reading my first multi-chapter story._

_- Chapter 3 updating (a real BANG... and *zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.. XD)_

_Chapter Summary:_

_- Hiruma was stated as a 'romantic devil', as Mamori thought. When Hiruma kissed her, the tables turned - he went back from usual devil and a normal Hiruma she ever knew. But she thinks it was strange. But she already found out why._

**Chapter 2 - Temptations - Move Along**

_"Gah, I had enough! I am really stucked with him!" _Mamori angrily thought and walking like she joined in the Military March while bowed. She went to their classroom. _"Damn Hiruma! what happened to him, actually?"_

"Oye, damn sweet manager," Mamori turned from back, and she saw Hiruma waved at her. "How's your day? Seems you're frightened in me." he grinned.

Mamori walked through his front. "I am really frightened because of your new attitude! Hiruma-kun, tell me, what in the world are you talking about?" She pointed him with his left hand.

He tapped at her shoulders, and like he's putting an aim for her shoulders. "Eh?" he grinned again, and put his right hand on his hair, and scrub it from front to back. It was like Hiruma was from the place where the fresh air was covering his face. "To lessen your frightening-feeling, let me have you for a day. I guess it's the one of the cure of my illness."

_"Now this is it! I had REALLY enough!" _Mamori evaded him and walked instead of talking to him some what-are-you-saying words. But Hiruma grab her right hand. When Mamori stared at him, he pushed her a little near from him. Mamori's bag was dropped, and he kissed her.

The sound of a bell rangs.

"Ah." Mamori suddenly moved slightly to evade him, and successfully get her bag. She walked through their classroom alone even they are on the same room, and waved to the shocked Hiruma standing at the same position.

_'Is this for real? Hiruma's changed? and.. and.. why did he kiss me?'_

_'Damn... It kept me.. aurgh!' _Hiruma nodded a bit.

_*flashback*_

_"Hiruma, I don't know what to say or how should I say this.. but your parents died."_

_-franxryuudballistaflashback-_

_"Wait, Hiruma-kun, I'll help you.. Uhhh, where's the road to go to your apartment? Where do you live?"_

_*end of flashback*_

He placed his right hand on his face when something on his mind annoying him, and started to walk, and want to forget what he remembered.

_**-franxryuudballistaES21-**_

After their class, they will have a practice for the preparation of the game between them and Oujo. And again, as Mamori expected, Hiruma's not around again. They are now already in the clubhouse. Everybody was practicing, except for their _'changed'_ devilish quarterback.

"Mamo-nee!" Suzuna shouted when skating and come after her. "where's You-nii?"

_'Hugh, not to mention, I don't know what happened to him.' _Mamori sighed. "I dont know, maybe he go to the rooftop, and typing at his own laptop-"

"YA-HA!" when she heard the bang of a gun, she already noticed who is that. Mamori suddenly go inside the clubhouse, and pretending that she want to get anything from the clubhouse.

"Where's that damn manager?" Hiruma asked Suzuna from outside, and Mamori overheard it.

"Uhhm.." Suzuna pointed at the clubhouse where she meant that Mamori is there.

_**-franxryuudballistaES21-**_

BANG!

The sound from the door of the clubhouse that Mamori heard was from Hiruma's kick, and the door opened. Mamori still pretending to clean her locker to prevent looking at him, but the tables turned.

"Damn manager, I told you to prepare a new lineup for the damn game! who said that you will going to clean that damn locker? Do your job now!" Hiruma shouted, as if Mamori haven't heard his voice.

_"HUH?" _Mamori shocked. Now, of what she saw in his face, he was serious. She walked and faced him, and letting out a curious face. She waved her hands in front of his face so fast, letting know that he was really serious.

Hiruma hold her hand to stop waving it. _'Uwah! I thought he was back from normal!'_And he unhold her hand.

"What are you doing, damn manager? I said, do your job now!" He shouted in front of her.

"I am not deaf, Hiruma-kun, to shout me like that!" Mamori shouted it too, and kept reminiscing while walking at the outside and get the tray of a bottled drinking water placed in the table for the other Devil Bats members . _'He was serious, not like that before! It's like.. he was changed, after he kissed me. AH! Why am I kept thinking about that? This is already settled, ayt?' _But Mamori thought it seriously. _'But, its strange when he changed into normal and the usual devil.'_

_**-franxryuudballistaES21-**_

"Mamori-neechan, seems you're frustrated a bit." Sena asked her when they have a break after their practice on the field. They are on the side where the vacant chairs are there, and sat down.

"Ah, its nothing. I was only worried for you all.. you have given an effort a lot." She forced to smile, but deep inside, she was really frustrated.

"Mamori-san, where's Hiruma-senpai?" Monta asked her, while wiping his face with face towel. "I haven't saw him a while ago."

"He was from the clubhouse." She was speechless when it comes to the changed quarterback.. ah, the devilish quarterback.

When the sunset rises, she stood up, and looked up a bit, while carrying the draft for the new lineup of the game. _"I wonder what will be happened to him again tomorrow. Ah, let's see."_

_**-franxryuudballistaES21-**_

Mamori needed to submit the data and the draft to Hiruma. Since she had noticed something, she really want to go to him. Now she is already at the front of the clubhouse, opened the door, and saw him just staring at the ceiling while his hands are from the back of his head.

"Hiruma-kun, I already finished our data and the draft that we needed to finish tommorow."

But even a since word, and the usual 'tch' that Mamori heard from him, he did'nt respond. After a second, he respond.

"Damn manager." Hiruma stared and called her. "Come here."

"Huh?" _'What he was doing? and.. why would I go there?' _but she was taking steps very slowly.

"Faster, damn manager!" He stood up, and grab her hand. She was pulled, and her head leaned at his chest.

_'Hwaa! What was he doing now, ACTUALLY?' _Mamori was sweating for a second she was leaning on it. _'Ah, I see.'_

She faced him, "Hiruma-kun!", and her lips met his. :'3

_"Wha-"_ Hiruma nodded, and take it back.

After a few second, suddenly her thoughts was forced her to move away to him slightly.

"H-How was it?" Her face was creating a worried and a smiling face.

And again, Hiruma cupped his own face, and his thoughts was rewinding again on his mind.

"Ah, that's good. Sweet Manager." He gritted, and having an eye to eye contact with her.

"Is that the reason why you changed, Hiruma-kun?"

"The one and only damn reason. And.. this is different from what I have done from the corridor of the school." He smiled. "Go with me instead?" he tapped on her shoulders.

"Hah. The Sweetest but Devilish Quarterback is acting again." She smiled. Now she know what's the reason. "And.. AH! Why you'd changed when you kiss, or to be kissed?"_ 'Now this is it! I already asked him!'_

"Secret. Go out with me, so you can find out. Game? kekekeke..." he laughed loudly.

"G-Game?" She said unknowillingly. "Are you serious? N-No, something that... I wont."

"I won't do anything for you, sweet manager. I'll protect you." he smiled again.

"O-okay. When?"

"Tommorow, I'll tell you."

"Oh, Okay, Hiruma-kun," She fixed her bag beside her in the table, "I'll go now." she get her bag, then Hiruma tapped her again.

"I'll fetch you, sweet manager. Ah, I don't want to see girls going out at night alone."

She smiled. "Okay then, as you wish."

And they walked together.

_(Last one... uwaaahhhh~ I think I can make this shortly :D but please RnR! :'3 hehe, sankkyu! :D)_


	3. Chapter 3 Best In Me

_~ nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ^_^ so long I havent updated my fanfic.. uwaaah, being an Architecture student is hard - not too hard, I mean, it's a tiring course too. But yeah, we are all in the event of Architectural Week. My face that I sketched in my sketching pad was like an anime. hahaha._

_~ Oh, Hai! :D this is the chapter 3 of my fanfic "Temptations ^_^_

_~ It was a bit shorter than the first two chapters I made. Its like because I was still exhausted from sketching XD_

_~ uhmm, the chapter title is from the song "Best in me" by Blue :D not MY OWN song. :D_

_**Chapter Summary:**_

_~ Hiruma was finally revealing his secret why he'd change every kisses of his sweet manager. But let's find out if he can._

**Chapter 3 - Temptations - Best In Me**

"Hiruma-kun," Mamori called him, "Sena, Monta, and everyone was looking for you. It's a little strange when they noticed you are not around with the practice." While fixing the data and the drafts, she was unconciously asking Hiruma, due to what she think yesterday, not from the other Devil Bat's opinions. They are now inside from the clubhouse, where everyone except them are already go home.

"I see. Faster, we will go now." Ah, they talked that they will found out why he changed every counterpart of their uncounted kisses. and now, he is just focused on his AK-47 gun that he's cleaning for while sitting, with the damp cloth. "How about you, damn manager? is it a damn little strange for you, too?" he grinned.

Mamori hold his right hand, where he was holding the damp cloth to clean his carried gun, then going to smash it in his face, where the dirty part of the cloth is already in his face. Mamori just controlled his hand.

"Damn manager!" Hiruma shouted, but his words were covered from the cloth.

"Idiot! A little strange for a devil like you? Hah!" she pushed his hand until it was bumped at the side.

"Aurgh! You know how damn dirty is that damn cloth?" Hiruma forced his own head to stop her from pushing his head, and he inhaled.

"Ahhhh..."

_"Whaa-"_

"Chooo!"

Mamori was stopped, and she dropped the cloth. "Ah, Hiruma-kun, sorry, I was just-" She was going to hold both his shoulders to apologize more because of her, he was caught a cold, but she stopped when he said:

"What are you talking about, sweet manager?" He wiped his face just using his own hands.

"Hiruma-kun?"_ 'not again. he was back from being romantic boy? how this the devil can change?'_ "Ah, you were caught from a cold, because of me, so, I want to apologize-"

"Apologize?" He grinned. "Sweetie, I dont have a mood to hear that word. Because I dont need to. I will just heard up when I will be ready to apologize myself for you."

_'NOT AGAIN!'_ Mamori shouted by her thoughts, while putting her hands in her head, scrubbing and having a poker face. _'what should I do?'_

"Hiruma-kun, since when did you change yourself?"

"I kissed your hand, that's why I automatically caught up a cold because of the cloth. But it doesn't affect when I just do _it in _a smack, do it?" he smiled, and laughed slightly.

"Ah-huh?" Mamori just nodded._ 'I dont even feel when he kissed me in my hand.. or, AH!' _she slightly shook her head. She changed the topic when she spoke already. "Uhm, I'll go home now, Hiruma-kun. It's already 6 in evening." She bowed slightly, and started to walk outside. But he grab her hand.

"Wait, sweetie. Damn, you're really ruining my day. Wondering yourself in 'what should I do when Hiruma is on romantic devil mode' is good to know." He smiled.

"So..." Mamori faced him, Hiruma unhold her hand. "what?"

"Let's have this night for us." He tapped her shoulders.

"Mou, Hiruma-kun, what are you talking about?" she smiled, but with her worrying face. She can't believe she heard that from his mouth.

"I know that you know_ it _already." he continued, "Game?"

"N...no." Mamori scared. She dont know what will she do.

"Keh." He take steps forward in front of her. Mamori was taking steps backward, until she reached the side of the locker, and cornered by him.

"Hi...Hiruma-kun! I had enough! Stop this!" She screamed, finally. She really wants to scream when Hiruma changes, and changes him to nowhere that he havent know, or should I say, he havent do that. _"Eeek! No way I could be cornered at him!"_

_"I..." _Hiruma thought, _"became weak when I was on her around."_

"HUH?" Mamori said, with the knowledge Hiruma was moaning. _"what's that.." _Mamori thought, when Hiruma leaned closer to her. She closed her eyes, and frightened. _"...he's doing now?"_

Hiruma grinned, and kissed her. He spoke, "I cant believe you close your eyes."

"S...Stop." Mamori whispered. _"I am over carried on him. I am just , no, I am temptated!" _"Please..." Now, she haven't defend herself. She pushed him harder and he fell on the ground.

"I.. I'm sorry..." she cried, and bowed. she hiks, and got him to look at her. She run and go outside, but no one can stop her running.

_"not again.." _Hiruma thought. _"Damn, my body aches. Not because of she pulled me, but everytime I damn changed."_

_**-franxryuudballistaES21-**_

Hiruma's phone rangs. It was echoed in his apartment while he was taking a bath. He stopped the leaking water, cupped himself with towel, and answered the call, without looking who was the caller.

"Hello."

_"yes, you are Youichi Hiruma, right?" _the caller asked.

"Yes. May I know who is this?"

_"Hachiko Hiruma. Remember me?"_

"Nope. How should I? Maybe I was still young when we've met."

_"I was your father's sibling. I need to talk with you."_

"But, I have a meeting and practice with my team. Sorry, I will call you if I have time."

_"But this is important! You need to know about your parents!" _The man shouted,

"What?" He shouted for real. He can't believe he will hear and reminisce a lot from his parents again. "Damn! Again? I already know that.. that they died in the car accident, and the suspect is hiding somewhere, and-"

_"Yes, it's true, randomly one, Youichi. But there was a revelation after that! You need to know all about it!"_

The conversation in the call between them will keep him reminiscing after his parents died.

_**-franxryuudballistaES21-**_

_***flashback***_

_"Youichi, are you okay?" Youichi's grandfather, Hiruma Kyota, called him when he was on his room. He was crying when he know all about his parents died. After his father's sibling, Hiruma Yusake, told him the incident happened, he was only staying from his room. After a day, Hiruma Kyota visited him, but he was full of weepy face. Now, while peeking at the door of Hiruma's door, he only hear sobs from him._

_"Dont you hear me? I am crying! Is that okay for me?" He shouted with fear._

_"Youichi..." the man reminisced, no wonder a 10-year old boy felt alone now._

_"I..." Hiruma exhaled, continued, "I will bring the suspects in the jail if I found out who killed them by accident!"_

_He exclaimed, as usual, with fear. He was still a child, but he already learn to take revenge._

_"Don't talk like that, Youichi! You're still young! You dont know your life will be taken too if you do such dangerous things!" The man shouted, knowing that a 10-year old can talk like that._

_"I wont forgive them for the rest of my life." he said with anger, and low voice. The words kept him angry, and he care for his younger brother too, no matter what he thought that there was a 'child favoritism from parent' between him and Rin._

_***end of flashback***_

_**-franxryuudballistaES21-**_

_"Youichi... Youchi!" the voice from the other line shouted._

"Oh." He raised his eyebrow, "Damn, I remembered again. So where was I?"

_"Would you take action if you know who are the..."_

"The suspects, are you saying?" He gritted, "well, that's none of your business."

_"The suspects are... the another Hiruma family that has a conflict with your parents, especially your dad."_

"whaaaa-" he draw an angry face to himself. "Whaaaaaat?"

_"I know you cant believe it, but they have planned-"_

"Where is the residence of that damn suspects!" He shouted.

_"Youchi, calm down! as I said, make your own life safe!"_

"Calm down? Keh, as I said, none of your business!"

_"Youi-"_

The called was ended by Hiruma. "_I cant go on. Only from the another Hiruma family? our relative? Damn! I will take an action!"_

~_ I dont know when I will update this again.. wooooooohoooooooo ^_^_


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1 Secrets

_Yosh! But, huhuhu, I cant go on.. Architecture is full of pressure :) but someday, in my free time, It will be continous. :D  
>-plak!* but now, I was working with many many many many pending fanfics - Future fics, more one-shot stories, etc. etc.<br>Just delayed because of many plates :)_

_Here I am back again, after almost 2-3 months :D_

_**Chapter summary:** "I had enough with Hiruma-kun!", Mamori said, earlier, and even now. But if she found out he was going out with the other girls (so much tempted with his sweet words), what would she do? Yes, she had enough on him, but remembering about between them is what she was thinking._

_**Temptations - Chapter 4.1 - Secrets**_

"Minna-san, go for hard work!"

While the lineback boys are having their practice in force pulling, she was still wondering on Hiruma. She is taking advantage with her to change him, but not in the way they would make 'it' serious. A strange thing that she heard from Hiruma.

Talking about Hiruma, "where is he?"

"Where is Hiruma-san, Mamori-neechan?" Sena asked her, while she had the same thought from Sena.

"That's what would I want to know too." "_It's because he was changing?..."_

She reminisced, and realized something.

_"Oh, that's right! Maybe because...-" _"Sena, can you go to our classroom and look up for Hiruma-kun?" she asked Sena, and he nodded. He run away to find him.

**_-franxryuudballistaES21-_**

Sena was running through the classroom, and found out there was a big crowd outside, even it inside.

"kyaaaaa-" the girls in the crowd shouted, thrilling, showing some love with their heart-shaped eyes.

"What happened?" Sena was inserting to the crowd of girls, and showed what's the crowd all about, and it was...

"Hiruma-san?" Sena was shocked. What a crowd - the girls cornered him.

"Oh, damn shrimp. How long have you been there?"

_~ -plak!* you're disturbing them, Sena! :D next updates and the full chapter will be on chapter 4.2! *Jai ne! I have practice in cheerdance! :"D_


End file.
